A day in the life of Nova Schiffer
by TheRavenNevar
Summary: "Aw, baby. Don't be ashamed. Why, after the way you screamed last night…"  Last night... Last nigh he had been in his room, trying to block out the racket Grimmjow and Nikoto-sama were making and trying to get some sleep! SO STFU GABY!


**[A/N: Okay, so I LOVE my Bleach Ocs. I love all of their personality, even Nova's emo, sulky, stick in the mud personality. XD So I wanted to type a miny-fic in their honor. I personally adore OCs of all kinds. Almost all of my fics need an OC involvement of some sort. I like originality =/ Anywho, read on :D]**

_He sighed happily holding her small body close, devouring her sweet lips in soft kisses. She ran her hands up his chest, her fingers trailing over his toned muscles as she sunk deeper and deeper into the kiss._

"_Nova-kun…" She moaned as he moved his lips to the crook of her neck._

_She was calling his name. This made him more happy than he had ever been._

_He then grabbed hold of her top's zipper, pulling it down slowly. He might have been happy, but he was still really nervous. The young Arrancar was shaking like a leaf._

_She put a reassuring hand on his face. "Don't be scared." She whispered before pulling him into another kiss._

"_Nova.." She whispered._

"_Nova!" She called again, her voice sounded different._

"_Nova!" Wait… That wasn't her voice at all…_

"Nova, for fuck's sake!" A deep male voice yelled before he received a hard smack across the face.

"W-What the hell?" Nova Schiffer yelled, being abruptly woken from such a wonderful dream.

His eyes snapped opened to find his fellow fraccion, Gaby Villanueva, staring at him with an amused expression.

"What was that for?" Nova yelled at him, rubbing his sore cheek.

"You got a hard-on." It wasn't an answer, it was a statement.

"I wasn't ask- Wait, what?" He cut himself off before moving his gaze to the bulge in his pants. His eyes widened and his face turned bright-red.

Gaby erupted with laughter.

Utterly embarrassed, Nova crossed his legs and ruffled his hakama. "N-No I don't! You shouldn't say that stuff so loud, Gaby!" He denied, flushing even more.

"God, man. What WERE you dreaming about?" The green-haired Arrancar teased.

"N-Nothing!" Nova whined, looking away.

Realization hit Gaby as his master's face came up in his mind. "Aw! C'mon, dude, you're sick!" He laughed.

Nova's pale skin was as red as a tomato as he looked for a something to crawl under.

"What was she, naked and chained to a wall screaming; 'Oh, Nova-kun! Help me!'?" Gaby went on mocking Nikoto's high-pitched voice.

"Sh-shut up! Hell no! I could never think of her in such a sick way…" The shy Arrancar retorted.

"Oh so _you_ were the one naked and chained to the wall?" Gaby pressed, suppressing a chuckle.

Nova's face flushed even more in both utter rage and embarrassment before he leaped from the bed grabbed his comrade's cloak-collar and slammed him onto the wall.

"Why does someone always have to chained and naked, with you?" He spat venomously.

Even at his friend's sudden outburst, Gaby still maintained his composure and his mocking grin. "It's not a fantasy if no one's chained to a wall in all their naked helplessness." He replied nonchalantly.

Nova had to restrain himself from smacking the other's face off.

"Anyway, it'd be sexy if _you_ were the one strapped to the wall… Just saying." He continued changing his tone from mocking to seductive.

At this Nova's eyes widened as he began to chuckle nervously. "That… Now _that_ is sick." I stated with false humor as he began backing away from his fellow servant.

"All I'm saying is that if I'm getting a tit-less chest, I might as well have a guy." Gaby continued. "And if I'm getting a guy, I might as well have you."

Nova turned on his heel and started towards the hallway. "You mistake me for one of Hallibel's fraccion. It's ridiculous to think that I would even pay attention to such pathetic attempts at seduction."

"Now you sound like your bro." Gaby teased before using sonido to appear behind the other Arrancar and wrapping an arm around his waste and laying his chin on his shoulder.

Nova froze, his hand twitching towards his zanpakutou.

"But your much better-looking than him." He grabbed his hand. "You have such delicate hands… just like a girl."

At this, Nova's rape-detection senses tingled. He spun around and kicked his comrade off him before unsheathing his zanpakutou and holding it in front of him.

"I've told you a million times, and I will tell you again. Stay the fuck away from me when you're in super-creepy-homo-mode! I'm not interested in you, nor am I interested in any other man! And neither are you! You just want a good fuck! So just go over to the Tercera's quarters and find yourself a fuck buddy! Not me. Not now. Not ever! Got it?" He finished his rant panting and flushing in anger.

Gaby just laughed. "I'm not horny at all. I just feel like annoying you!" He replied before tackling Nova to the ground, ignoring the unsheathed weapon. He knew Nova wouldn't stab him.

"G-Gaby!" Nova cried as he hit the ground, the other Arrancar landing on top of him.

"C'mon Nova, let me fuck yoooouuu!" Gaby laughed.

"NO! GET OFF!" The young Arrancar was starting to go into a panic, he never expected Gaby to pounce him. "Help! Somebody help!"

"Don't be such a baby! Take it like a man!" Gaby cackled, restraining his arms.

"NOOOOOO!" Nova almost shrieked, kicking his comrade and trying to free his arms.

There was a sudden creaking noise. Both of their heads snapped towards the room's only exit. The door opened slowly to reveal a rather sleepy-looking Septima Espada.

The girl yawned before speaking. "Nova, I'm really hungry. Go make me something to eat-" Her voice died out when she met scene before her.

"U-Uh…" Was all that escaped Nova's drained lips.

Nikoto rubbed her eyes, ensuring that they were not playing any sleepy tricks on her. She then realized that the what was happening was not in her head.

"Um… S-Sorry to interrupt…" She apologized awkwardly, averting her gaze. "I'll leave to your business…" She turned on her heel and headed out with a very disturbed expression on her face.

Something in Nova's brain clicked into place. "NO! No, no, no, no! Nikoto-sama, wait!" But she was already gone.

Gaby started laughing again.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" Nova tried again, attempting to raise to his feet and noticing he still had another man on top of him in the process.

"Well if you ever had a chance with her, it is now officially fucked." Gaby stated, grinning madly and pressing his body against Nova's.

Nova's blood boiled. "Like hell! And for god's sake, Gaby, get the fuck off me!" He yelled before summoning all his strength and freeing his right arm. He then connected his fist with Gaby's cheek, sending him flying off him.

"Ow!" The green-haired arrancar complained. "Dude! That hurt!" He rubbed his face.

"What is your _problem_?" Nova yelled. "What have I done for you to hate me so? Ever since I met you, you've done nothing but torment me. Even before I became Nikoto-sama's fraccion…" The pale arrancar put a shaking hand over his eyes.

"I don't hate you…" Came Gaby's nonchalant voice.

Nova didn't know if he was angry or just hurt by his comrades actions.

"Then why do you do this to me? Just leave me alone!" He all but screamed before springing to his feet and running after his master.

He paused at the door; "And get out of my room!" then continued down the hall.

It was mind boggling. Gabriel Villanueva had always been there to kick Nova when he was down. Before he became Nikoto's fraccion, Nova had been a medic, and Gaby had been there to beat the life out of him along with some of Grimmjow's and Barragan's fraccion. Every time he ran into them, some new bone in his body was broken. They laughed at how weak he was, mocked him when he failed to defend himself…

This had ended of course. That one night when Gaby had kicked him with such force that it shattered three of his ribs, the pain had been so much that Nova hadn't been able to keep quiet and screamed louder than anyone, including him, liked. And just to Gaby's luck, his master had just happened to be strolling through those halls at the moment.

She rushed to the scene and found her fraccion standing over a defenseless arrancar who was clutching at his chest, gasping in pain. And, with a dramatically hard slap to Gaby's face and a threat on every bullying fraccion's life, Nikoto had ended the beatings.

Nova recalled marveling at how frightening his sweet, little Nikoto-sama had been that night, gaping at the venom in her voice when she yelled at the lot for picking on weaker beings, and being completely amazed at how every single one of his tormentors bowed before her and begged for mercy then, at her command, begged him for forgiveness.

Gaby had left him alone for the a while then. But when Nova became strong enough to be Nikoto's fraccion, Gaby took it upon himself to make Nova's life a living hell by making unwanted sexual advances, making the weaker fraccion do all his chores for him, and taunting him about his obvious feelings for his master.

Nova sighed and shook his head. He would never understand Gaby's reasons.

He suddenly spotted his petite master down another hall and ran to catch up with her.

"Nikoto-sama!" He called.

She spun around and smiled at him sheepishly. "Yeah, Nova?"

"T-That… That wasn't… We weren't… I mean-" He babbled as she rolled her eyes.

"It's okay. Whatever you do in your bedroom in none of my business…"

"NO! You got it wrong! Gaby… He started it! He was harassing me! I wasn't going to… I don't like men!" Nova struggled to defend himself.

"It doesn't matter." Nikoto repeated.

"But you don't understand! I…" He cut himself off, groaning in frustration and burying his face in his hands.

Nikoto sighed and patted him on the back.

"I'd never…" Nova tried again but gave up soon after. The damage was done. As if he ever had a chance with his master anyway.

"I'll tell him to leave you alone." Nikoto suddenly said.

Nova's face lit up. "R-Really? You believe me then?"

"I never really thought… Well yeah, I did. But that looked seriously weird, I didn't know what to think!" She laughed out loud.

He sighed in relief.

Nikoto giggled at his face. "Kawaii!" she pinched his cheek affectionately.

Nova couldn't resist resting his hand on hers as her pinch turned into a caress. Abruptly, she pulled her hand away and turned her back to him, retaking her path down the hall.

"I'm still really hungry. Get your bitch ass in the kitchen and make me a sandwich!" She snickered.

"H-Hai!" Nova stuttered trying to control his blush.

Thirty minutes and several dirty dishes later, Nikoto Ikatshia sat at the kitchen table picking her teeth with a bone-made tooth-pick, as her fraccion patiently scrubbed, rinsed and dried her used tableware.

"Hey Nova?" She called.

"Hm?"

"Do you have any idea why Gaby loves to torture you like that?"

Nova stopped his task for a moment then sighed sadly. "No. If I did anything to him, I either didn't realize or just don't remember."

"You didn't do anything. And besides, who would hold a grudge against you?" She winked at him, making him blush a bit.

"Then why does he do these things?" Nova muttered turning his attention back to the dirty dishes.

Nikoto chuckled then, the sound of her high-pitched laugh sent shivers up Nova's spine.

"I think he likes you." She snickered.

Nova dropped the plate he was washing. "W-What?" An unconscious blush spread across his cheeks as he turned to face his master.

"You heard me." She giggled.

"Y-You're not serious, are you?" He stuttered.

"C'mon, Nova. Gaby's sexual interests are no secret. He pesters everyone he wants to sleep with, and I've never seen him harass anyone as much as he harasses you." The Septima continued. "Think about it."

"But that's ridiculous!" He snapped, then, realizing what he'd just said, apologized; "Gomen Nassai."

Nikoto , as always, ignored his stupid apology. "And besides, they say that the more they tease you, the more they like you. Take Grimmjow and me, for example." She stated, blushing a little at the last sentence."

Nova grimaced. He _hated_ The Sexta, hated him with a passion. Every time Nikoto started rambling about how great a kisser he was and how he was the sexiest man to ever walk the planet, Nova caught himself fantasizing about being the strongest Arrancar to ever live, slaughtering Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez in the most violent way possible, and claiming the awe-struck Nikoto for himself. Of course, he would always remind himself, that even if he was the Strongest Arrancar, he was far too soft to commit such an act.

Nova snapped back to reality. "Gaby doesn't like me, Nikoto-sama…" He repeated insecurely.

Nikoto laughed and shook her head. "Whatever you say."

Nova sighed in agony as he felt a familiar reiatsu drawing nearer.

"Speak of the devil." Nikoto shrugged.

Suddenly, the door to the kitchen bolted opened and Gabriel Villanueva strolled merrily into the room.

Still incredibly furious, Nova turned his back to his comrade and concentrated on scrubbing the dish he had been washing for nearly ten minutes.

Gaby grinned to himself at Nova's reaction. Then grabbed his ass asking; "So, honey, what's for breakfast?"

At the unexpected goose, Nova yelped and jumped three feet in the air. "Knock it off!" He shrieked spinning around abruptly.

Gaby laughed out loud, earning a soul-breaking glare from his master. "Aw, baby. Don't be ashamed. Why, after the way you screamed last night…"

Nova's gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Gaby. That's enough." Nikoto scolded.

"Awww… Don't give me that look, Nikoto-sama." The green-haired fraccion smirked making his way to where his master sat. "You know he'd make a great house-wife." He snickered.

"You're disgusting!" Nova yelled, angrily slamming down the dish tray.

"Right, Nikoto-sama? Riiiiiiiiiiiiight?" He chuckled, poking the Septima's cheek mockingly.

She glared at him intently, then turned her head slightly, opening her mouth. Her fraccion's finger stabbed right into it, by the time he noticed it was too late…

MUNCH.

"GYAAAAAAHHHHH!" An ear-splitting shriek rang out throughout Las Noches.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA~!" Nova laughed as he watched his tormentor scream like a girl, trying desperately to free his finger from Nikoto's sharpened fangs.

"Leggo, leggo, leggo, leggo, LEGGOOOO!" The previously-arrogant man yelled, trying to pry the small girl from his hand.

"Nova, help!" He yelled desperately.

"Well, I would. But after the way I screamed last night…" Nova mocked.

"She's gonna bite it off!"

"It's not the only thing she should bite off…" Nova muttered, then clamped a hand over his mouth when he realized what he'd just said.

"NOVA, PLEASE!" Gaby begged.

"Cant hear you." Nova shrugged, regarding the scene with smug amusement.

"PLEEEEEAAAASSEEEE!"

"Nope."

Yeah, well, bastard got what he disserved XD


End file.
